a) Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to liquid filters and, in particular, to canister type filters for filtering liquids.
b) Background of the Prior Art
Filters for the removal of fine particles from liquids are known. It is well known, for example, to use various forms of activated carbon filters for such purposes. These carbon elements eliminate contaminants which affect taste or have odors and also remove silt and sediment in the liquid. Such filters are generally not fine enough to remove bacteria or viruses.
Canister type filters have been known to have other problems relating to their use. Problems in filter closure, flow control, sealing and flow protection of the filter element often arise.
The present invention is directed to solving and overcoming many of these problems associated with the construction and use of such filters.